prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:She's No Angel/@comment-26237304-20150630220422
Still don't have a clue why they're wasting 2 episodes with Lesli as a red herring. Give us 2 episodes on Bethany for fuck sake, no one cares about Lesli. They've basically just made these next 2 episodes completely pointless by announcing the 607 synopsis now and we basically don't have a good episode for 3 weeks because everything we learn in the next 2 will be worthless by the end of 606. Really getting frustrated with this. 5B should have been 6A and they could've ended this in March. I'm honestly so fed up. Just do an OITNB and release the rest of the episodes on Netflix. I'm so tired of waiting. It's sucking the life out of me. I'm so bored of guessing and being yanked around like a bloody rag doll. They call this the #SummerOfAnswers but they might as well call it 9 episodes of red herring bullshit, 1 lackluster jam packed episode that still leaves plot holes and unanswered questions. I really am over this show now. It's not just the fact that Mona showed up alive after we saw her pale, dead body in the summer finale. It's not just that every episode since 2012 has occurred in a roughly 6 month period. It's not just that Ezra turned out to just be writing a book, which required 24hr surveillance and hacking into their alarm systems and stalking them, rather than being A. It's not just that every single police officer that has ever worked for Rosewood PD has been corrupt and unable to solve this case which could be solved by anyone with a brain cell given their amount of resources. It's not just the fact that they're introducing new characters that will be a possible love interest for 3 episodes max and then be ultimately irrelevant to the plot until they show up in a Halloween episode in 3 years and be the latest A suspect until it's revealed they're actually just protecting the girls in a season finale.It's the fact that after years and years of asking for answers Marlene has now told us to figure it out ourselves. Marlene sis, when your TV history involves a few trashy straight-to-TV movies and a flop spin-off show that was by far one of the worst things my eyes have ever had the misfortune to gaze upon don't act like you are a genius when you copied the entire plot from books written by someone far more creative than you and infact made it even worse, showing your lackluster skills as a writer. I hope she enjoys unemployment, because PLL is currently losing viewers faster than trolls on this site get blocked. Her sole job after PLL should be to be strapped to her desk and be forced to answer every f*cking question she has decided to throw at us over the past 5 years and then forgotten about like she has early onset dementia. I hope PLL fans find her house and drag her out by the needles still in her face from her hourly botox and bury her alive in the unfinished gazebo site behind her house, alongside the grave of PLLs success, which sadly died in early 2013. Then the psychic from 5 towns over can come and rescue her, only to drag her out by ha nappy roots and lock her in an underground bunker, where she'll be forced to watch all Ezria scenes ever for all eternity, along with a few Emily-Talia scenes that were enough to induce nausea in most viewers. I loved the show PLL used to be. But not this absolute garbage, where every week the promo makes us think it's going to be an epic, revolutionising and answer-giving 42 minute marathon and it actually turns out to be 38 minutes of introducing new characters and Emily looking around nervously, plus 3 and a half minutes of gathering 100 new questions and Hanna asking "why?", along with a 30 second A ending that gives us nothing but frustration, diarrhoea and scars. Bye Marlene!